


The Twelve Days of Christmas, by Mouselet, with notes by The Ocelot

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Further Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Mouselet, The Ocelot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mouselet's Twelve Days of Christmas, with additional comments/explanations from the Ocelot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Days of Christmas, by Mouselet, with notes by The Ocelot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts).



**On the first day of Christmas what could Mouselet see:**

One Inspector Stanley Hopkins.

[ **O/N** : Please come back tomorrow]

 

**On the second day of Christmas what could Mouselet see:**

Two men: Dr Watson and Mr Holmes clearing up after Mr Holmes’ demonstration had resulted in the destruction of one of Mrs Hudson’s best china cups.

[ **O/N** : She knew, of course she knew]

 

**On the third day of Christmas what could Mouselet see:**

Three pipes on the table. Mr Holmes had decided to demonstrate his ability to identify tobacco with just one puff. Dr Watson was filling the pipes and Mr Holmes was smoking them.

[ **O/N** : There is no record of the outcome, Mouselet having decided not to remain long enough to find out. We understand part way through the afternoon Mrs Hudson appeared, opened the window and ejected a considerable quantity of the substances for the demonstration.]

 

**On the fourth day of Christmas what could Mouselet see:**

Four glasses and the brandy decanter on the table. My inspector had come and order had been restored to 221B. I watched entranced as his long, slim fingers curled around the glass and he carried it to his sweet, sweet lips.

[ **O/N** : Move along please, nothing more to see]

 

**On the fifth day of Christmas what could Mouselet see:**

Five sharp rings. Actually I heard them, rather than saw them. They heralded the arrival of a new client. I listened for a while, but when it became clear this was not a case of sufficient interest to involve the best policeman in the world, I left them and went to retrieve a pastry crumb I had spotted.

[ **O/N:** The case was of a rather sensitive nature. It is probably as well Mouselet did not hear the government minister dismissing the lower ranks of Scotland Yard]

 

**On the sixth day of Christmas what could Mouselet see:**

Six small pieces of broken china underneath the dresser. One of Mrs Hudson’s best saucers was smashed yesterday, although for once Mr Holmes had nothing to do with it. The maid cleared up the bigger pieces but failed to see she had missed some. I shall be keeping one as a memento.

[ **O/N** : It turns out Mouselet had heard the government minister’s opinion of our police force and had managed to tie the man’s bootlaces together. He was not a very pleasant man and received little sympathy when he fell. Indeed Dr Watson seemed to help him to his feet quite roughly.]

 

**On the seventh day of Christmas what could Mouselet see:**

Seven tiny diamonds in Mr Holmes hand. It appears the nasty man who came to consult Mr Holmes was involved in the deceivment all along. I am not at all sorry he fell over.

[ **O/N** : I believe she means deception. Strangely, Mouselet’s action provided Mr Holmes with his first clue. The man, after he had fallen, felt firstly at a pocket, rather than somewhere he had hurt, which would be the normal reaction.]

 

**On the eighth day of Christmas what could Mouselet see:**

Eight stockinged feet stretched out towards the fire. It has started to snow and the feet owners had been tramping around in it searching after clues. They had all removed their boots and were warming their cold feet in front of the fire. My lovely inspector’s stockings are made of a somewhat course material, but I imagine they are practical for wearing for police work. He does have very shapely feet. Having considered his feet, my eyes ran up his legs until they reached ...

[ **O/N:** We do not need to know where else Mouselet considered shapely]

 

**On the ninth day of Christmas what could Mouselet see:**

Not very much. It has been snowing heavily, we have had no visitors and Mr Holmes has been playing his violin.

[ **O/N:** Mouselet is sulking. She had hoped Hopkins would be calling in, but the weather has clearly put him off]

 

**On the tenth day of Christmas what could Mouselet see:**

Ten toes. My wonderful inspector has returned. He was very cold and wet and Dr Watson insisted he remove his garments, and dry himself off and he is now wearing some of Mr Holmes’ play clothes. They do not suit my poor man at all, but at least they are warm and Mrs Hudson has taken his own clothes to dry them out, so he will then look much more suitably attired. As yet he has not put on any dry stockings and I have therefore been able to count all his toes, twice. They are, as I suspected, very sweet. One has a scar right across the top, but it is not a recent wound, so I do not think it is troubling him.

[ **O/N:** Mr Holmes’ play clothes are the ones he wears when playing a part, in case anyone thought otherwise]

 

**On the eleventh day of Christmas what could Mouselet see:**

A plate of mince pies for elevenses. Mrs Hudson made them specially, because my poor inspector stayed last night. Dr Watson was concerned the dear man might have caught a chill from his exploits and told him to stay. The night was so bad Mr Holmes agreed it would be a wise move and therefore he spent the night on the sofa. (I mean my inspector was on the sofa, Mr Holmes went to his room, whether he slept or not I do not know.) I too was concerned lest the lovely man be taken ill and therefore, once I knew he was asleep, I crept onto the arm of the sofa and spent the night there. And now there are mince pies. And my sweetest of inspectors has deliberately dropped a couple of crumbs of pastry to thank me for my care of him.

[ **O/N:** Mouselet is happy in this illusion, let us not spoil it for her]

 

**On the twelfth day of Christmas what could Mouselet see:**

Decorations everywhere. Dr Watson is taking all the greenery down and boxing up the pretty ornaments. He has already given the candles to Mrs Hudson for safe keeping. Soon all we shall have left will be happy memories. But I know I have one more thing to look forward to, for my wonderful inspector has said he will come and help Dr Watson carry out the greenery and Dr Watson has insisted he stay to belatedly toast the New Year as they were too involved with the Case of the Unpleasant Client to do so at the time.

[ **O/N:** And so, on behalf of Mouselet and myself, may we wish all our readers a Very Happy New Year]

 


End file.
